Subscribers today are demanding additional capability of their telephone service. An outcome of this demand is that the telephone service providers must install additional lines in the home to support this demand. The challenge faced by the providers is that the existing home wiring is limited in many cases to a single wire pair. This means that additional wire pairs must be pulled through walls in the home to add the requested new service. The wire installation procedure is both expensive for the service provider and disruptive for the subscriber because drywall must be cut and potentially repaired in the home.